


Torn Petals

by Matt_Laufeyson_of_221B



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Breakup, Gen, symbolism and things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matt_Laufeyson_of_221B/pseuds/Matt_Laufeyson_of_221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is a teen going through the worst break-up he could possibly find himself in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torn Petals

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my gloriously wonderful forcing me to write a lot of amazing things about her co-author Sara. She helped me out with a lot of this.

“Sherlock, no, I’ve had it with you and your bullshit! All of this ‘experimenting’ and running out on me and standing up our dates and just everything! I’m done with it!” John yelled into Sherlock’s face.

Sherlock’s face into one of confusion, and he stuttered out a response. “John, please, if you’d just listen to me-“

“Listen to you!? Listen to you!? Oh that’s really rich, considering when have you ever fucking listened to me, Sherlock, when have I ever said one thing that you actually listened to!?”

“John, please!” Sherlock pleaded. John’s shoulders fell as Sherlock stood over him. His face was one of desperation. In the back of John’s mind a thought of he would someday learn, and everything would be okay. That thought was quickly replaced by the reality of their relationship. Sherlock would always do this. Placing his own feelings first, never letting anything past his cold exterior, and never being there for him when he needed him. That thought made rage flash through his veins. That anger was red hot and it flowed to his fist which then crashed into those “perfect” cheekbones. Sherlock gave a soft grunt, and held a hand to his already bruising cheek bone from where John had punched him.

“No, I’m done, I’m done, and we’re over, fucking goodbye. Good luck finding someone to put up with you and your ‘brilliance’”. With those parting words John turned on his heel and left Sherlock in a dazed stupor. 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

John reached his house and managed to make it up into his bedroom before slamming any other doors. He walked to his desk and pulled out an old photo album that Sherlock had made him for their third anniversary that was only two weeks ago. He flipped through the pages, looking at all of the pictures of him and Sherlock together. A few pictures of John asleep on school trips in freshman year graced the first page along with the words “I would have been honest about remembering but surprising you is so much better.” The next had one of Sherlock in the hospital after had had jumped off a second floor balcony and broke his foot while chasing the kid who had been robbing lockers all school year.  
John closed the book furiously and opened his window with a loud thud. He heard his mom’s voice come up from the living room asking him if he was alright. John just shook his head and ignored her. 

“I’m not okay,” he whispered as he threw the album out his window and into the yard, beginning to gather everything that reminded him of Sherlock and promptly throw it away. 

“Take a good hard look at me now, Sherlock.” John said throwing more of his memories into the small garbage pail by his bed. After a few snarls, tears, and a few torn up photos his room was nearly devoid of any and all memories of Sherlock. John fell onto his bed backwards and stared at the ceiling as his vision blurred with tears. He rolled over and sobbed into his pillow. Somehow he forgot about everything Sherlock had ever meant to him, he forgot about the pictures of him asleep that Sherlock had taken. Slowly his mind began to lull and he drifted off.

\---

“You said you read me like a book, but the pages all are torn and frayed now*, aren’t they?” John said to the picture of him and Sherlock both dressed in nice tuxedos about to leave for a wedding for Sherlock’s uncle. It was a couple hours later and the setting sun streamed in through John’s open window. He had woken up about thirty minutes ago and had nothing better to do. 

John began to feel like he was getting better when his mom knocked on his door. 

“John, I heard shouting, are you alright?” 

“I’m okay, mum…trust me*.” John said while thinking ‘no I’m not.’

“Oh, well, someone’s at the door for you, they said it’s rather important.” She said retreating down the steps before he could ask who it was. John took a look into the mirror, his eyes were red, from the crying but there wasn’t much he could do about that. He walked slowly down the stairs and to the front door, opening it to find Sherlock looking like a lost puppy holding a  
single artificially dyed rose. 

“You’ve been crying.” Sherlock said, stating the obvious, he never did that. 

“Yes, as have you.” John crossed his arms and leant into the door frame. “So, why are you here, I thought I made our status quite clear.” Sherlock held out the rose to John. 

“Accept my apology or not, just please take this.” John took the little blue rose and looked at it for a moment. 

“No, I can’t do it anymore. I can’t even apologise for what I said.” 

“Very well, goodbye, John,” Sherlock walked back down the driveway standing tall like he usually did, stopping halfway there to pick up the album and drop it into the trash can at the end of John’s driveway. John watched him until he got into his car and drove off leaving John alone to look at the blue rose sadly. 

“I’m really not okay*.” He said and closed the door leaving the rose lying on the front porch where Sherlock had been standing moments before.

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me getting all deep with symbolism. basically though the blue rose: single rose for sincerity, blue for the unobtainable or impossible.
> 
> *song lyrics from "I'm Not Okay (I Promise)" by My Chemical Romance


End file.
